


Shards of the Broken

by Cornicello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Extramarital Affairs, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/Cornicello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long affair resulting in Stiles' death, reporter Jake Brindley tells the truth that no one knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of the Broken

_**Shards of the Broken** _

_“The worst of having a romance of any kind leaves one so unromantic.”_

Lord Henry, Picture of Dorian Gray.

On May fourth 2013, a body was found at the ruins of St. Andrews Cathedral in Scotland. Found by a group of travelers, the victim was a young man about the age of 24 and

died due to a injury to the neck. The police searched the victim’s belongings and discovered an American passport identifying the young man as Stiles Stilinski. Soon after

discovering his identity, the Police searched his hotel room that he had occupied and found a journal and a few other personal belongings. After further investigation Stiles

Stilinski’s death was ruled as involuntary manslaughter and the culprit was Stilinski’s boyfriend Derek Hale. There are always three sides to a story, his side, her side and the

truth; I intended to find the truth. I interviewed three people, all related to Stiles in one way or another and the secrets that were revealed blurred the lines of black and white.

Scott Mccall, Stiles’s best friend and roommate was the first I interviewed. “We were practically brothers.” he said voice deep with sorrow. Scott had been friends with Stiles since

high school and even went to college to become nurses together. “When my Grandmother passed away, she left me with her house. It big and it got lonely living there, so I asked

Stiles to move in with me and we lived together for almost three years.” It was very clear that Scott cared alot about Stiles and seeing him cry, I almost didn’t want to ask him the

questions I had prepared. To my surprise it was Scott that insisted that we carry on the interview.

“Well, his boyfriend. Can you tell me a bit about him?” I asked nervously. Scott took a few deep breaths but still carried on. “His boyfriend Tyler was a contractor, and we met when 

I hired him to repair the french doors in the sunroom.” there was a hint of regret in the way he spoke but he continued. “When Stiles met him, he was instantly shot by cupid’s

arrow. He’d just stay in the house watching him repair the doors and talked to him about everything. Derek seemed like such a great guy, and when he finally asked out Stiles he

was happier than ever.”

Scott continued to speak to me about how taken Stiles was with Derek and how Stiles would always come smiling back after countless dates. Then he started to tell me what I was looking for.

“At the end of April there was an outbreak of Influenza and JFK hospital needed more nurses to help so Stiles and I along with another team of nurses and doctors were sent.

I don’t know what exactly happened day, but I do know that Derek is a deceiving man who broke his heart. During break time I couldn’t find Stiles anywhere. I looked all over and

finally found him in the pediatrics ward. He was slumped over, just crying his eyes out. Apparently he was sent to conduct an ultrasound and when he got to the room Derek was

there. The pregnant woman was Derek’s wife, That bastard was married with an unborn child and he’s been using Stiles as a mistress.” he spat out every word with disgust.

“Stiles, cried for days. It was like life was drained from him. So I convinced him to go away on a vacation just to get away from all of this and take his mind off things.

It was the stupidest thing I ever done, because now he’s gone and I have to live with the fact that it’s my fault.” Scott wept now and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

After that I decided to not ask him any further questions, I didn’t want to pry someone’s healing wounds open. Afterwards I had originally planned to interview Derek Hale , but I

found myself not ready to pick up another shard of glass. I wondered how Stiles felt, I wondered how he felt when he fell in love, and how he felt when his heart broke.

Stiles Stilinski’s journal was temporarily in my possession, but I had not yet read it. Holding the notebook in my hands, I wasn’t sure if I was ready. Grunting with frustration I set

the Journal down without reading it and I went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, not able to fall asleep. It felt like Stiles really wanted me to know his side of the story.

Childish to think of I know, but I poured myself a glass of whiskey and opened the cover. There were quite a few entries, but only three peaked my interest.

****  
  
  
  


**_December, 12th 2012._ **

__

_I met someone today. It’s the man the Scott hired to repair our house. The way he walks, the way he talks it’s all so mesmerizing. The thing is when I talk to him, he listens and understands me. He said he like’s it when i talk. I feel foolish but I think I just might be falling for him._

__****  
  
  


_**December, 20th 2012.** _

__

_I am paralyzed with happiness! Derek finally asked me out! Tonight we went to see camille. Did he know that I secretly loved it? We watched the black and white pictures dance back and forth and he. he wrapped his arm around me. I swear my heart stopped beating. Afterwards he gave me a ride home and even walked me to the door, and then he. he. He kissed me. God the way that he held me, I didn’t want him to ever leave._

__****  
  


**_April, 25th 2013._ **

_I don’t know what to feel, what to think. My heart is broken. I can’t believe that Derek is married and even has an unborn child. When I stepped into the room and saw Derek I was just surprised but when the woman told me that he was her husband my heart stopped. It was so hard to hold in my tears while I performed the ultrasound. I didn’t cry until I finished the procedure. I found myself in the pediatrics ward and when I did cry, I  cried because I realized something; I was the other woman. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been blinded enough to give my heart to someone who was married?_

I read these three entries countless times. I wondered how Stiles felt and now I got a glimpse of it. I ran my fingers over the tear stained paper of the last entry speechless.

In a way I felt guilty for looking through his journal, I felt that I was barging in on something that was not mine. I threw back the rest of the whiskey closed the journal and tried

to not give it much thought.

 

The next day, I went to interview the last person on my list; Derek Hale. After the court hearing TDerek was found guilty of unintentional manslaughter and sentenced to 7 years in prison. He was currently being held in Beacon Hills Prison, where the interview took place. During the Interview, He confessed to me about how he met Stiles, and how they

started dating. Most if not all details matched up with Scott’s.

“Mr. Hale, would you please tell me about what happened that day at the hospital?”

Derek Hale was quite a handsome man, he had bright green eyes, jet black hair and his body looked like that of a greek statue. His face was covered with heavy stubble and there

were dark circles under his eyes. They looked familiar, because there were dark circles under my eyes as well. He took several deep breaths before he was ready to tell me, and

when he started speaking I found myself beyond quiet and at a loss for words.

Derek had claimed that, he never really loved his wife; not in a romantic kind of way.

“I was horrified at the idea of liking men. I was scared that if anyone knew they would shun me. I didn’t not like women either, so I married my highschool girlfriend Kathryn.”

He confessed to me. I was going to ask another set of questions, but instead I asked him to continue.

“For a while I was content with my wife. I distracted myself by working long hours, but then I met Stiles. The way he smiled so light heartedly and talked about everything, he

made me want to be myself again. I started falling for him, so when the job was finished I decided to ask him out. He was my everything, and about a month ago I wanted to

divorce my wife so I could be with him.”

“But this whole time, he was not aware you had a wife.” I stated. I watched his face contort into guilt.

“I didn’t tell him because I thought I would lose him. I know it was wrong of me, but I tried to fix it! I almost asked Kathryn to get a divorce but then, before I could ask we found

out she was pregnant. Then, then it went all wrong. Stiles was at our hospital and he found out about it. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t even pick up my calls. I begged

Scott day and night to let me talk to Stiles but when Scott finally answered me, he told me Stiles had already left for Scotland.”

“So you followed him.”

“Yes. I flew to St. Andrews not long after that. I just wanted to tell Stiles that I was sorry, This was never meant to happen! I found him in the ruins of St.Andrews Cathedral, and I

wanted to talk to him tell him that I love him, only him but he refused to talk to me. When he started to walk away I grabbed his wrist and he started to yell. I just wanted him to

listen. I wrapped my left arm around his chest and covered his mouth with my right hand and just asked him to listen to me, but then. Then he struggled and I accidentally

snapped his neck.”

Hearing the truth come from his lips, and I was unwilling to believe him. This man made a mistake, and even tried to fix it only to have it shatter in his hands.

Was he really unforgivable? I ended the Interview, and left the prison not looking back once. I went straight to Shannon’s pub, picking up glass of whiskey with my left hand I

wondered how such a beautiful thing such as love could cause so much destruction. All this man did was fall in love and then try to fix what he had wronged, but now no one in

the world will ever know of their tragic love. No one will be able to tell their story. I sought to find the truth and now I found it. Before dying Stiles wrote one last entry in his

journal.

_May, 3rd 2013._   

**  
I’ve thought about it through the nights and days, I think I still love him. I know he hurt me, but I know that he’s a great man that’s selfless and loving.**

**I refuse to be his mistress and I will not ignore that fact that he lied to me, but I also can’t deny myself that I still love him. My Gran always said forgive and**

**forget, Maybe I can forgive him one day. They say time can heal all wounds but I just want be okay again. Love is a powerful thing.  If our love is true, then**

**I pray to the** **Gods that one day we could be together and we mend our broken hearts. But for now, I think I’m ready to come home and be me again.**


End file.
